Kenneth Alun Goderich Bowes-Lyon
Marcus Rispoli, associate Sean Renard, family Viktor von Konigsburg, cousin Frederick Renard, family Juliette Silverton, sexual relationship |house = House of Kronenberg |house notes = Former prince |status = Deceased |cod = Stabbed by Nick with the vambrace |lang = English |season4 = X |season5 = X }} Prince Kenneth Alun Goderich Bowes-Lyon (January 9, 1979-2015) was a Royal that first appeared in . Appearances Rispoli described his reputation simply as "results" to Adalind before Kenneth later met her in person. He told her that he was in Portland for one reason only, which was to get her child back to the Royal family. He then asked her how her encounter with Nick's girlfriend, Juliette, went, to which she replied that Nick was a Grimm again. Kenneth was a bit surprised to hear this, stating that he thought she had taken care of that, but Adalind said that he had apparently undone what she did. She did not think it was possible but said it would explain why Juliette is now a Hexenbiest. After asking Adalind if she had "any other surprises" for him, he opened up her robe and noticed that she was pregnant. He asked her whose child it was, and she told him it was Viktor's, prompting a wry smirk from Kenneth. As he later awaited a meeting with Sam Damerov, he asked Adalind if she had told Viktor the "blessed news," but she said she had not and was going to, and Kenneth commented that he was sure Viktor would be "thrilled," after which Rispoli said that Damerov had arrived. Upon entering the room, he acted surprised to see Kenneth instead of Viktor, and Kenneth then introduced himself, letting him know Viktor had been "recalled" and had heard a lot about Sam. He asked him he had found Kelly Burkhardt and the child, and he said he hadn't but had made some progress. He skimmed through the folder containing documents of his "progress" and bluntly told Damerov that the problem with being a double agent was that it wasn't known whose side he was really on. Kenneth suddenly gave Damerov a vicious beating in front of both Rispoli and Adalind after telling him that he no longer worked for the family. With Damerov gasping on the floor, he told Adalind that he was more "hands-on" than Viktor and revealed the latter to be sterile. He advised Adalind that she should think again about who the father was. He then forced Damerov to make a phone call to Renard, persuading him to meet at the Willamette Paper Mill at nine o'clock that night with something more substantial to give to Kenneth, who had replaced Viktor, because he was growing impatient. Kenneth then took a gun from Rispoli and killed Sam with a single shot to the head. When Renard came to the paper mill as Damerov had told him to do, he discovered his dead body. Renard turned to see Rispoli, Kenneth, and another man behind him, entering the mill. Kenneth readily admitted to killing Damerov, adding that he had it coming because he tried to trick the family into thinking he knew where Kelly and the child were. Renard told him he should arrest him, but Kenneth said his confession was just between the two of them, adding that the King was growing increasingly annoyed at how slow things were progressing with obtaining his granddaughter. He informed Renard that he was the one in charge of making that happen, temporarily calming tensions between them by telling him that there were no need for guns and that if he wanted Renard dead, he would've been dead. After putting his gun away, Renard assumed that Kenneth would tell him how important he was to the family and that he needed to join forces with him, but Kenneth instead replied, "No," and swiftly punched Renard across the face, starting a physical brawl between the two. Kenneth gained the advantage rather quickly, but Renard woged down on one knee and delivered a massive uppercut to Kenneth, sending him flying up into a support beam and back down on the ground. Kenneth got back up and resumed hand-to-hand combat with Renard once again but was overpowered this time, with Renard sending his head into a wall with one hand. Renard's bleeding side-effect from his mother saving his life started happening, however, causing him to retract to his human state and release his hold on Kenneth's head. Kenneth quickly took advantage of the situation and finished Renard off until he was laying on the ground coughing and gasping for air, telling him that he was the one that was important to the family and to think about joining forces with him, or else he'd end up like Damerov, with the King mourning the death of yet another son. He spoke with Rispoli about how Nick must be communicating with Kelly Burkhardt and speculated that she may come to him if she thought there was something wrong. He told Rispoli that he wanted to know how they were communicating and ordered Nick's phone to be tapped and his e-mail hacked. He then forbade Adalind to go shopping for new clothes by herself and had a bodyguard go with her. Adalind returned to tell Kenneth about how she saw Juliette and was convinced Juliette attempted to kill her by using her powers to make a gargoyle statue fall on top of her. He told Adalind that she shouldn't be stupid and try to kill Juliette because she may know how to get in touch with Nick's mother. He also said that with Juliette now being a Hexenbiest, it probably had adversely affected her relationship with "the Grimm", something he thought may turn out to be an advantage for them. He spoke on the phone with King Frederick and simply told him that Sam Damerov was no longer working for them, as well as that he made it very clear to Sean Renard that any further interferences on his part in finding Diana would be his last and that this came from Frederick. Adalind momentarily interrupted their conversation, but she declined to say anything to Frederick. When Adalind asked Kenneth if the King was going to kill Sean, he responded by asking her if that upset her, considering Sean is the father of Diana. He bluntly told Adalind that no one cared what she thought but informed her that he had just found out Juliette got arrested by assaulting someone at a bar. Adalind said that Juliette must be starting to accept she is a Hexenbiest and that things would only worsen, including her desire to kill Adalind. Kenneth believed this was the opportunity they had been waiting for, pointing out the importance of how Juliette knew everything about Nick and his mother, Kelly, and therefore, where Diana may be. Adalind scoffed at the notion of Juliette betraying Nick, but Kenneth believed that "given the right circumstances", she would betray him. Adalind asked him which circumstances might those be, but he momentarily ignored this question and asked her if she had made up her mind about who the father of her unborn child was. Before she could answer, he told her that she knew the father was Nick and wondered what Juliette would do if she found out about it, adding that once again, "give the right circumstances", he would tell Juliette about their baby. He bailed Juliette out of jail and waited for her outside to leave the Portland Police Department. As she walked by, he called out her name and introduced himself. She asked why he bailed her out, and he answered that it was because they had something in common, which was that they both had a reason to be upset at Nick, referring to him as "the Grimm." He pointed out that he couldn't be that great of a boyfriend if he left her "to rot in jail." Juliette then bluntly asked him what he wanted, and he answered, "What we've always wanted. Adalind's child." Juliette then correctly figured out he was a Royal, which Kenneth confirmed. Juliette told him she didn't know where the child was, and Kenneth said that he believed she could find out. Juliette refused to help him still, however, which prompted Kenneth to say that her loyalty to Nick bordered on tragic because of what he'd done to her. Slightly miffed by this comment, Juliette responded that it would be tragic for a Royal to die in Portland. Kenneth then finally disclosed to Juliette that Adalind was pregnant again and that Nick was the father, saying that it should have been her baby. Juliette didn't believe him and walked off, but not before Kenneth told her that he could make her life better the sooner she decided to help him and that he'd be at the . After her run-in with Nick and Adalind at the precinct, Juliette went to see Kenneth at the Hotel, where she told him about how Nick had told her to leave Adalind alone. Kenneth said that this was because his "protective urges have shifted" with him now being a father-to-be. Juliette asked Kenneth what would be in it for her if he helped Kenneth, and he told her she would have a whole new life with the Royal family, who would value what she was and what she could do. He added that they were very generous, and she could have anything she wanted. He said that it was up to her whether she wanted to be a pawn or a queen. When Juliette asked him what he wanted her to do, Kenneth first had Juliette confirm that Nick had a way to communicate with his mother. He then implied that he wanted Kelly to be lured to Portland with Nick being in mortal danger and in need of his mother's help. Juliette returned from Nick's house, and Kenneth asked her how it went. Juliette replied that Kelly Burkhardt believed Nick was in danger and was on her way. Kenneth asked Juliette if she had asked Kelly about the child, but Juliette said she did not because Kelly would have gotten suspicious. Juliette warned Kenneth not to underestimate Kelly, and he said that he didn't underestimate her nor Juliette either. Juliette then went to leave, but Kenneth stopped her, telling her that because things were moving quickly now, they couldn't afford to be out of touch. He told Juliette that he expected her to stay and pointed to where her room was, adding that he didn't see why Adalind would return. He wryly stated that now that Nick knew he was going to be a father, he was probably taking very good care of Adalind. Kenneth then noticed some ash on Juliette's hand, asking her, "Been burning some bridges?" Juliette said it was "a little payback," and Kenneth responded that there was going to be a lot of that upcoming. Later at the , Kenneth sat in front of a computer with Juliette as several Verrat members stood behind them. Juliette explained the layout of Nick's house to Kenneth, as well as the neighbors in the homes next to them, save for one exception: Juliette pointed out a neighboring house with three "renters" living there, whom Juliette did not know. Kenneth replied, "Well, you know what they say. Three's a charm." Still at the hotel while the members of the Verrat loaded some guns, Juliette looked at her phone when it started buzzing, and she told Kenneth that it was Nick. He told her not to answer it yet and to let him "twist" a bit more because "suffering's good for the soul." Juliette later called Nick at the precinct, however, as Kenneth listened in with Nick put on speaker. He mocked clapping when Nick said that there was a way to help Juliette and silently urged Juliette to set up a time to meet with him at the spice shop. Kenneth and Juliette exited from a black van after it drove up to Nick and Juliette's home and entered the house. After Juliette observed that Nick had taken down the photographs of them together, Kenneth commented that they were now painful memories and asked Juliette how many ways there were out of the house. As Kenneth continued to look around the first floor of the house, he observed the computer that Juliette had used to e-mail Kelly Burkhardt, which Juliette confirmed. Kenneth then commented on some of the more violent events that had occurred at the house, including Weston Steward's beheading and Sean Renard being shot. He asked Juliette if there was anything else he should be aware of, and Juliette said, "Not really." Kenneth asked her what's upstairs, and Juliette showed him the bedrooms, including what used to be hers and Nick's. Upon seeing the bed, he said that it was where Nick and Adalind made their baby. He asked Juliette if there was anything else, and Juliette then said that if she was going to be working for the Royals, he needed to have a very clear understanding of how valuable she could be. She pushed him to the bed, and they started kissing. The next day, Kenneth watched Nick's home from a house the Verrat had taken across the street. As Juliette got out of a car and entered her former house, Rispoli said to Kenneth that he didn't think she would go this far. Kenneth responded that we wasn't sure there was a limit to how far she'd go. Later that night, Kenneth and Rispoli observed someone approach the house, though they couldn't identify her. Kenneth called Juliette and told her there was someone on the porch and told her they weren't sure if it was Kelly. Rispoli asked if they should make a move, but Kenneth told him they had to be sure, and Rispoli signaled for a Verrat agent standing next to him to follow her. Rispoli then said that it was just a kid when she turned around and left. Kenneth was still watching from the house across the street when Kelly later arrived in a vehicle with Diana. When another agent confirmed over radio that it was her with the child, Kenneth left the house to help the Verrat ambush her. After Kelly entered the house and called for Juliette, Juliette could hear the fight ensue with several Verrat agents ambushing her. Kenneth was heard saying, "Let's take this outside," and the fight soon quieted down. After Juliette went downstairs to get Diana, Kenneth reentered with blood spatter on his face and said, "We got her," referring to them having killed Kelly. She then saw Diana and exclaimed that they now had her too. Kenneth later sat in the back of a van with Juliette and Diana and commented on the good night they'd had. Diana then asked where Kelly was, referring to her as her mom, but Kenneth and Juliette merely looked at each other and didn't say anything. Kenneth spoke over the phone with Rispoli, who told him that Nick was in his house. Kenneth ordered him to kill Nick, and Rispoli informed him that there were also two other people with him, but Kenneth told him to just kill them all as Juliette listened silently in the car. Kenneth hung up and told Juliette that she was good with children as Diana rested against her. Later, the car pulled up to gate outside a large home. One of the guards looked in the car to confirm that Kenneth was there and allowed them to go through. Juliette asked about the building they were driving towards, and Kenneth told her it was a rental. Inside the rental, they went into the room where King Frederick was, who was delighted to see Diana at last. Kenneth introduced Juliette and the King, and the King thanked Juliette for helping get Diana. He told her a new life awaits her in Vienna and called Diana over to hug him. She hesitated at first but went over to him as Kenneth looked on. Kenneth then received a call from Rispoli, and the King told him to put the call on speaker. Kenneth told Rispoli he was on speaker and that the King wanted to congratulate him, but Rispoli informed him that Nick got away and that they were looking for him. Kenneth told Rispoli to clear everyone out and meet him back at the hotel. The celebratory mood having been spoiled, Kenneth hung up and promised the King he'd take care of the Grimm, and the King threateningly responded, "I suggest you keep that promise." He then asked Juliette where Nick would be, and she told him he was looking for her. Kenneth told her she was coming with him, but the King interrupted and told Kenneth that she was staying because she had already done her job and that it was now time for Kenneth to go do his job. He then left to go back to the hotel. When Kenneth arrived back at the hotel, he was swarmed by police and arrested as Kenneth asserted that there was some kind of mistake. Wu transported Kenneth in his patrol car out of Portland, which Kenneth noticed. He asked Wu where he was taking him, and Wu told him, "Where you belong." Kenneth replied, "I doubt that." Wu eventually took Kenneth to an abandoned warehouse. He had Kenneth get out of the patrol car and lay on the ground. Kenneth told Wu to just shoot him in the back of the head already if that's what he was planning to do, but Wu took the handcuffs off of him and left him there as he drove off. Kenneth got up and looked around, and Nick soon came out of the shadows. Kenneth started taunting Nick about how he killed his mom and had "one good romp" with Juliette. Nick asked him where Juliette was, and Kenneth said that she'd be well-rewarded by the King now that he had his granddaughter back, adding that Juliette had changed the course of history. Nick said, "Too bad you won't live to see it," and Kenneth started laughing before trying to catch Nick off guard with a punch. They began fighting, and after a while, Nick was able to gain the advantage over Kenneth. Nick released the retractable vambrace blade and pointed it towards Kenneth's neck, saying, "For my mother," before he gruesomely stabbed him in the neck with the vambrace blade as Kenneth screamed. After Hank informed Renard of Kenneth's death, Renard and Hank went to Kenneth's body so that Renard could frame Kenneth for the Jack the Ripper homicides. After placing a scalpel in one of his pockets, he said, "I just wish I could tell him how much I appreciate this." Personality Kenneth was aggressive and seemingly blunt. Rispoli simply answered "results" to the question of what Kenneth was like. He was very focused on completing any task that was given to him by the Royal Family, especially King Frederick, and he was very opportunistic and willing to use any means necessary to get that job done. He had a dry sense of humor and was rather sarcastic and witty at times as well when trying to make a point. He was very confident as well and, at times, crossed over the line between confidence and arrogance. Images 416-Prince Kenneth.png 416-Prince Kenneth 2.png 417-Prince Kenneth.png 417 kenneth.jpg 419-Kenneth talks with Adalind.jpg 419-Kenneth.png 421-promo5.jpg 421-promo8.jpg 421-Kenneth blood on face.jpg 422-promo9.jpg 422-Kenneth's passport on file.png 422-Nick kills Kenneth.png Quotes *(To Adalind): "I'm a little more hands-on than Viktor." *(To Renard after Renard woged): "Going there, are we?" *(To Nick): "I'd always heard how badass you Grimms were, but your mother was a complete letdown." Trivia *The name Kenneth is the Anglicized form of both the Gaelic Coinneach and Cináed, which mean "handsome" (from caion) and "born of fire," respectively. The Bowes-Lyon surname would seem to link him to the mother of , whose maiden name was Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon. *His passport lists his nationality as German, and his place of birth as Luxembourg. Category:Royals Category:Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen Category:Deceased Characters